Piper McLean: Whore Of the Gods
by pjolimejuice
Summary: Piper is chosen as the new consort of the gods. The gods use her body as they please, and Piper must fight and adjust to this new world shes been thrown in. Contains dub-con/bdsm.
1. Chapter 1

Piper walked along the beach of Camp Half-Blood, long after dark. After the war there was no need for harpies, so campers came and went as they pleased. With no fighting, Piper had time to focus on the little things, for now it was the crunch of sand under her feet. For now.

As she walked Piper spotted a woman, not too far away, shimmering in the moonlight. No, the woman was causing the shimmer. Mom. Pipers mother, Aphrodite, always had a flair for the dramatic. Piper sighed and trudged on and as she got closer Aphrodite got more beautiful and piper more jealous. Aphrodite flashed a pearly white smile and caressed pipers cheek, with almost a tear beading in her eye. "I always knew it would be you! Piper, I am so, so proud of you."

Before Piper had the time or cognitive ability to stutter out half a 'what', Aphrodite was gone in a flash off pink, leaving behind the scent of perfume.

Piper stormed home, wind tousling her hair, pushing horizontally across her face. "Mother. Fucking! QUESTS!" she kicked sand to and fro as she walked back to her cabin, once again left to wonder why she defended the Gods, time and time again. What she found waiting for her in her mother's altar didn't shock her. A cream white business card, outlined with gold that read "Cordial Invitation to a : Piper McLean (Demigod) for Godly business. Report to Mount Olympus- 8:00 CMT (Central Mortal Time)"

What she found when she awoke, did surprise her. She was the only one going to Mount Olympus. Argus, the 100-eyed chaffeur glanced at his watch and eyed her impatiently as she said her temporary goodbyes. "Probably just a Godly Medal of Honor", Percy explained. "Ill miss you Pipes" Jason said, before kissing her.

Now, she walked upon the cool golden floor barefoot- the gods had insisted on her wearing a formal toga. Rather flatteringly cut, she wished she had her phone so she could snap a few pictures for Jason's eyes. The gods were all in separate forms, some Roman some Greek, still Jarring for Piper. As she walked up, she noticed that it was only the male gods on the council. She approached until she thought she was in the middle and knelt. Once she did she thought " _Oh god… my tits are practically spilling out- should I fix it?- they know- don't draw attention_ " so she sat there in her quiet agony, before breaking the silence and addressing Zeus, no Jupiter. "My L-lord?" "Silence, please" He said rather kindly. The other gods stared at Piper before mumbling and nodding, some smirking.

"So, we have a consensus then? I guess I'll have to explain it. Dismissed. Come with me, piper." The room swirled around Piper, and she was suddenly in Jupiters personal palace. Piper stumbled, and Jupiter gathered her. He was pouring out two drinks- "My lord, I cant drink that". Zeus replied with a look that said, "you can do what I say you can do". So piper took the drink and took a sip. It burned her throat and made her eyes water, but she was determined to spittle all of the King of The Gods' carpet. Jupiter gestured to the couch "Have a seat". When Piper sat, she noticed immediately in her movements that the drink was already taking effect, whatever it may be. Jupiter began "Do you know what a consort is?" Piper shook her head. "Well, in the ancient days, many warriors would take women as well- a token of power to…" "Oh" Piper said her face crimson. "Well this practice can still happen today, and still does. But now the gods have taken up a practice of personally selecting a consort out of a group of heroes. And you…. Finish your drink." Jupiter said it in such a commanding manner that Piper chugged it quickly, head feeling light. "And you've been chosen as our next consort."


	2. Chapter 2: Piper x Jupiter

"I'm sorry, _what?"_ Jupiter grimaced. "Perhaps that wasn't the most tactical of ways to break the news." Jupiter gestured diplomatically, this is the same way he subdued rebellious gods, "Becoming a consort is a great hono-" Piper waved her hands back and forth in a _no_ motion. "Hold on hold on, you want me to be... a whore?" Piper filled that last word with as much venom as possible, before continuing "I'll have you know, that I have saved your ass more than once personally, so I'll be damned if-" "Shut up!" Jupiter patience waned- he wasn't used to stretchering his patience, and he certainly wasn't going to stretch it any further for a piece of ass. "We'll make your transition as comfortable as possible okay, so take a few deep breaths. Tears stained black with mascara ran down her cheeks as she claimed "there won't be a fucking transition!"

Jupiter chewed on his lip for a few seconds before speaking. "You brought this upon yourself." Jupiter lunged at her and with a quick stroke of his powerful shoulders, Piper was being cradled in his arms. Before she could react, he placed his hand on her stomach and waves of pleasure overcame her. She felt heat pool in her stomach and her legs turn to jello. Jupiter nibbled at her neck- usually something he never did, the women usually had to please him- and Piper burst out into a unusually wanton moan. Jupiter chuckled as he kissed lower and lower "Never been done right?" In between heavy gasps she replied "Wh-what did you do to me?" Jupiter didn't respond, instead he flipped her over and placed her on his bed on all fours. "Oh- uh d..." A 'don't' lingered upon Pipers tongue, and it stayed there until she arrived at the sickening realization that she wanted this.

With just his four fingers, Jupiter swung and swatted Piper in the ass. The sheer vulgarity of the act made Piper 'mmph!' involuntarily with arousal. Jupiter bent over her, his left hand untieing the knot of her toga, the right bending her chin towards him. Their lips met, and then Jupiter slid his tongue into Piper, and there was no recoil, instead an eager, swirling tongue exploring another mouth. The knot came undone (he had much practice) leaving Piper in bra and panties. She turned around, eager to see what he thought of her. Jupiter slid his open palm alongside her curves before coming to her ass, giving it a less than subtle squeeze and then an open slap. He undid her bra quickly and worked his hand down to her panties, slipping those off down to her thigh while squeezing himself out of his toga. He bent over her again, thumb running over her nipples "Are you a virgin?" "Yes", she replied, with no thought of who wanted to take her virginity, Jason. Jupiter gave a satisfied purr and then saddled up behind her, the tip of his cock pressing against her lips. Piper could feel the warmth of his head touch her, tease her as it went up and down, and then as soon as she felt it- it was inside of her, all of it.

Nothing could have prepared her for the feeling of having godly cock in her. A blast of pain and pleasure, she could hardly think, let alone make a coherent sentence. She babbled out aahs and oohs and Jupiter half pumped in and out of her. She wasn't thinking of the repercussions, or Jason, she was thinking about the thick member that was splitting her apart. She began to breathe in and out with Jupiters soft strokes, getting used to the feeling before saying "H-harder!" Her words interrupted by a pump.

He was all to happy to oblige her, and began to pick up the pace. He gripped her shoulder as his strong frame collided with hers, sending jiggles throughout her butt. Piper had felt nothing like this before. She moaned and screamed "Jupiter! Fuck me!" like a girl in a bad porno, quivering with pleasure every time he thrusted. Jupiter grabbed the back of her ponytail and yanked lightly as he thrust in, using her braid as a handle. The light sounds of skin colliding filled the room and echoed off the golden walls. _**Thwack thwack thwack unf thwack uh**_ Jupiter was close, and he nailed her harder and harder, with finality. Pipers muscles turned to goo every time the head of his cock hit that special spot deep inside her.. Her eyes closed as she felt herself approach the brink, her hand grabbed the headboard for support.

With no warning, Jupiter pulled out, much to the dismay of Piper. With one motion, he grabbed her by her hips and flipped her over. An inexperienced piper was left to be confused when Jupiter placed her feet on his shoulders. Jupiter leaned over her, hand on headboard, truly dwarfing her. Once he penetrated her again, Piper could see how truly huge and intimidating he was. In his eyes a literal storm- Piper swore she saw lightning- and on his body rippling muscles that flexed everytime he moved into her. Overcome with pleasure, Piper laid back and closed her eyes, concentrated on orgasm. Jupiter grabbed the back of her neck, and met her eyes. "Do you know what it means to be a consort now?" "Y-yes" She squealed out, words cut in half by a pump, causing her to stutter. He grinned "Do you want my cum?" This time, a more enthusiastic "Yes!" "Good girl."

Jupiter kept pounding at Piper, felicitating a much larger amount of squeals and moans. Piper felt herself at the brink of climax, and he reached down and pinched her nipple, toppling her over. "Oh...oh OH Jupiter!" She screamed the gods name as she came, her walls tightening around his cock. After a pump or two more, Jupiter came too, throwing hot ropes of cum on her breasts and stomach.

After the high of her climax, Piper fell and fell into a deep guilt. Only after she had came did she realize the magnitude of what she had done. She just let her boyfriends dad _fuck her._ She was a fucking whore now. Jupiter was off somewhere, collecting his things. He walked by the dresser where Piper lay, and placed a business card on it. "Go to her. She'll direct you on what to do next." Feeling a tad bit sorry for the girl, the god took his hand and brushed her cheek gently, only for it to be smacked away by Piper. Piper quickly realized what a mistake she had made. In an instant, Jupiter hands had shot to hers, pinning them against the headboard above her. This stretched her limber body, as Jupiter leered at her tits, making Piper feel at display. He leaned closer and hissed "Just because I fucked you, don't think I'll give you special treatment." He decided to flaunt the power he held and squeezed Pipers breast roughly, causing her to whimper and squirm "Please stop!" She begged. He continued to grope, pinch and massage before he bored of the girls pleading eyes and left with a snort.

Piper laid there, stomach splattered with godly cum. And she began to cry and cry some more, until her chest ached with every breath and it seemed she had no more tears to give, and then she was left with nothing to do but to look inwards and hate herself for what she had just done.


End file.
